


Random

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Laughter, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Randomness, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Skip makes random comments and knows how to make Ash smile.Sentence 1: “I’ve always wondered what the inside of an igloo looks like.”





	Random

Skipper is an amazing friend, but he has a strange habit: he says the most random things. When he’s half asleep or otherwise tired or just in that kind of mood, he often jerks Ash out of serious, stressful thoughts with an odd comment.

Such as one night when he helps Ash bandage a gash on his arm and Skipper just says out of nowhere, “I’ve always wondered what the inside of an igloo looks like.”

“What?”

And even though pain and adrenaline floods his body, Ash smiles. And then snorts with laughter.

“What the fuck, Skip?”

Skipper laughs too.


End file.
